It Was a Dark and Stormy Night
by SweetDreamer215
Summary: not really, but the holidays can make you think things you wouldn't normally do. Updated at uneven intervals usually holidays but not always. Almost all could be read as one shots or as one story. Parings: Read the Story!
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night… well not really, it was dark though and it was Christmas Eve. Naruto looked over at his tree; this was his first Christmas with his new family. He got married that summer to the girl of his dreams. She was sleeping silently on him, were both were on the couch, where she, coincidentally, first said she loved him. He looked at his wife's sleeping form. He first rejected her and after a year, and a break up with both of their boy/girlfriend she dated him. Come to think of it, he thought, it took her three years for her to agree to marry me. He saw the small smile graced upon her lips and thought, How come?

He started to get up, but found her delicate hand holding on to him. He picked her up and started walking to their room. She immediately woke up, saw him, smiled, and went back to sleep. That was the problem with being ninjas, they were always light sleepers, well some, and so they couldn't believe in stories like Santa and others. Especially his wife, she was a very light sleeper, but that was because of her job as a tracker and such. He unfurled her fingers from him and left the presents underneath the tree. When he found a card from his wife to him, he opened it very curiously.

Naruto-kun,

I have a very special gift for you; however it will be here not tomorrow but in a few months. To be honest I can't believe I hid it for this long. Oh well I love you and turn around.

Naruto turned and saw his wife smiling at him shaking her head.

"I knew you couldn't resist too open a present early," she said softly. He gave a hearty laugh, "Yeah. You caught me Hinata-Chan. So what's my present?" She walked over to him and whispered it in his ear.

Naruto's jaw dropped to the flow, and he gave her a "your kidding" look. When she shook her head, he grabbed her and spun her around, then kissed her warmly. He then ran outside and yelled out for all of Konoha and maybe even Suna to hear.

"I'm going to be a father!" Hinata only laughed at her husband's silly antics.

Later on Christmas Day Naruto got a phone call from Gaara.

"Naruto when you next decide to yell into the night I'll go and kill you," the scary part was he was in Suna.

Naruto soon woke up and was a little scared, he wondered were that dream came from. Then he remembered hearing Sakura talking about him and Hinata being a cute couple. He had to get ready for the coronation; it was supposed to take place on Christmas Eve so he had to see Tsunade-baa-chan. He was excited, and as he was walking he saw team eight walking down the street, they didn't take the time off from training. Hinata was on Akamaru's back and Kiba and Shino were on the sides to make sure she didn't fall; at least that's what Naruto thought. Hinata was smiling and laughing, then, as if she felt his eyes on her, she looked around and saw him.

"Merry Christmas Naruto-kun!" she gave out a Hinata yell, which is normal voice to, that's what Naruto.

"Yeah Merry Christmas Naruto," the rest of team eight said and Akamaru barked. Then they left all together, they would always be there for each other. Then he thought, Hinata has a nice smile.

To anyone on the streets that day before the coronation, they saw there future hokage running and yelling about something of not loving her. Most sighed and thought, what is our village coming to. Even Hinata started to think that as he passed team eight.


	2. Valentine

It was a few days past Valentines Day, and Naruto just got back from a mission. When he arrived home he saw a box on his door step. It had a little chocolate in it, not eaten, nor was it put in a shape. However it was home made. He looked at the card.

Happy Valentines Day Naruto-kun

From,

Hinata

Surprised that someone would even give him a Valentines Day gift, besides his close friends, he decided to tell her thank you. Then he remembered the weird dreams he kept having over and over and decided to write a thank you card instead. Each time, he and Hinata were together, whether married, dating, or something but they were always together. It sort of scared him, he never had weird dreams like this especially surrounded by one person. He thought Kyuubi was doing it, but the fox answered no, truthfully (which was a surprise in it's self), and left it at that. When he talked to Sakura asking why Hinata gave him chocolates, she had a far off look in her eye.

"Hinata's chocolate, oh wow Naruto your lucky, those are really good." She knew as well why but didn't want to tell him.

"Come on Sakura, you know why tell me," he whined. That annoyed Sakura so she did the thing she usually did, punch him into next Tuesday.

Hinata was walking down the street wondering if Naruto got her chocolate, and was embarrassed by it. She wasn't looking anywhere in particular, just walking. Letting her feet carry her where ever wasn't really the smartest idea, since soon she ran into some one.

"I'm so sorry," she said bowing. She heard the other apologize to, and was shocked by the other's voice. Na-Naruto-kun, she thought, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. Her eyes a little wide looked up to the shocked face of Naruto. She could tell Naruto was freaking out and it hurt her in a way. It made her think she was repulsive or did something wrong. Finally Naruto stopped and bowed quickly saying, "Thanks for the chocolate!" and ran off. He was finally Hokage, and Hinata still couldn't help but think, I'm worried for the village.

That night he banged his head against the table and got some ramen from the cabinets. He quickly ate it and went to cook another. He was so confused. Then he decided to go see Sasuke and ask his friend to train. Sasuke agreed, he was sick of the Valentines chocolate on his door. As of now the chocolate was slowly being moved by a trash company. They spared until late and then they both had to leave.

There was a candlelit dinner waiting for Naruto when he would come home. Hinata was sitting there the candles, once un lit and at its full height was now three fourths the size and was dripping wax still. Hinata's head was on her hands, she had tears falling but no sobbs came out nor did her body shake. She made a resolve, and ate her dinner blowing out the candles when she was done. Outside the moon shown on Hinata's figure giving her an incandescent glow. The clouds in the sky threatened to shatter the skies with lightning and make the earth wet with rain. She bent her head from looking at the moon, to looking at the ground, and left to walk on the streets.

"Hin…Hyuga-san," a voice said, Hinata turned and saw Uchiha Sasuke. She breathed out and said, "Uchiha-san." Then it decided to rain right on the two of them, both looking at each other. Sasuke took Hinata's hand and they both went to a shelter.

"Just like last time neh?" she said with a small smile.

"Yeah," he said, then he added, "when was that?" Hinata looked at her watch.

"Exactly a year a go right now." Both smiled in a knowing way. Sasuke and Hinata were close since they were kids, then had a huge memory laps or something like that, from what people said.

"So why are you here aren't you supposed to be with your boyfriend, the dobe?" he asked. Hinata looked at the ground and silently said that he wasn't there. So Sasuke made the correct guess that she was all alone because he never came. Then Sasuke did the most un-Sasuke-like thing, he went to Hinata and hugged her around the waist and whispered that his offer still stood. Hinata looked up scared but tears stained her eyes.

Naruto woke up with a jump; that was a different dream then what he was used to. He looked at clock and decided to run to where the two met in his dream.

"Hyuga," Sasuke said his voice cold, but his eyes were different to her then to any other girls.

"Uchiha-san," Hinata said with the polite formality that she was raised with.

"Hm… So you really don't remember do you," Hinata looked up at him confused.

"What are you talking about," he did a quick assassin rush to behind her. Naruto had to strain himself to hear. Obviously the dream was a year ago today.

"The memories Itachi sealed away." This cause both Naruto and Hinata's eyes to widen. He grabbed Hinata's hand and turned her body. Her eyes caught his and he placed his lips to her own. A massive wave of chakra erupted from both their bodies. A seal was broken, Kyuubi informed Naruto. Hinata's cheeks were now wet, stained by two tears. Sasuke and Hinata broke apart after the massive chakra died down. Hinata's eyes closed and her head went to the ground.

"I see, so Itachi-k…san sealed away my memories, demo nande?" she looked up looking for an answer. Sasuke looked down, he didn't know why Itachi decided to seal Hinata's memories nor his own of their meeting or being friends. Their conversation continued a little bit, it was awkward, like an ex- boyfriend and girlfriend meeting together after they hadn't seen each other in a few years or more. They decided to leave and Sasuke stopped and said, "Hinata, if you ever give up on the dobe, I'll be there." She nodded and smiled.

Naruto was laying on his bed wondering what Sasuke meant by "giving up on him". The mysterious meeting also played through his mind and made him a little angry. Then he heard her soft whisper, "Demo I can't give up on him, no matter how hard I tried to I can't." She then walked off and Naruto stood frozen in shock.


	3. Halloween and JackOLanterns

"Momma, Momma, help me out with this one," a young child yelled. Naruto could never understand how kids always got so worked up around Halloween, or on it. Then again he wasn't aloud to celebrate it. The little Naruto looked down to the ground in a slight depression. He saw a young boy, Uchiha Sasuke, with his brother, Uchiha Itachi. The elder helping the younger carve a pumpkin with a kunai, something normal citizens, heck anyone really, would do. Naruto looked at the elder brother's one and was surprised at the skill it was at. A cat was sketched out of the pumpkin. He looked at the random pieces of paper with stringy orange things and seeds that were the size of an almond. He looked at thing and heard a little girl yell, "Eww Pumpkin guts!" He looked at it curiously. Pumpkin pie tasted good, but he really didn't want to try pumpkin guts. What if pumpkin pie was made from pumpkin guts?! He felt as if he was going to gag at that.

Naruto woke up, that old memory was one of the sadder ones but he never minded it before. Halloween was today. He looked at the clock, one A.M. He groaned and thought back to the day before. His thoughts were not on what he usually would think of, Sakura-chan, but on his best friend and the shy girl Hyuuga Hinata. The two had been hanging out around each other a lot more often now. Kiba and Shino stood it and didn't mind. Kiba was glad that she only talked to the Uchiha moderately to rarely. Naruto saw that Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Neji were still the main men in her life. If only he knew. Sasuke and her did occasionally talk to each other and did talk about things. The thing was he bugged Sasuke until he answered his question, they didn't talk a lot because the past was behind them; they had to look forwards, to the future. Naruto remembered someone saying that to him once, but couldn't really remember. Naruto thought maybe that was another reason why Kiba, Shino, and Neji weren't really worried about the Uchiha with them. He closed his eyes and let his conscious drift away from him.

A woman was there with beautiful dark blue hair. She was with a child next to her, helping it. Naruto took a step closer to the woman and immediately her head went up and she turned. He knew he himself was smiling, just as he was seeing her own smile beautifully lighting up her face. The child looked up, it had a grin on it that was so alike his own and Naruto had nothing but to smile at the child. It was himself when he was younger. The woman was helping him carve a pumpkin, it wasn't anything fancy like the elder Uchiha's but it was his. It had triangle eyes and a triangle nose. The boy was carving out a mouth with jagged teeth that looked like a dopy smile on it. The boy was happy. That is until he cut one of the teeth off on accident. He was trying to shave off some of the pumpkin when it was accidentally cut off. The boy looked up at the woman with tears in his eyes. His younger self, Naruto reminded himself. The woman started to cut of other teeth with a small tool and the boy started to help. Next they were rounding the edges of the once smile. Then the boy started to fix the eyes to make it look as if the pumpkin was disgusted. Soon, the little boy, himself, and the woman started to put the guts in the mouth and had it spilling out.

Naruto laughed, the pumpkin was throwing up his guts. The boy had a proud look on his face and hugged the woman. Naruto was fearful for his younger self then. Afraid the woman would push him away for their hands being coated in pumpkin slime, and him being a demon brat. The woman put her hands on the boy's shoulders and pushed him back a little. The boy looked up with tears starting to form in his eyes. The woman went down to his level and hugged the boy instead and the boy's tears immediately disappeared and he hugged the woman tighter. The woman and his younger self were both laughing. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the sight; he always wanted some one to do that when he was growing up.

"Dear, look at Minato-kun's pumpkin," Naruto looked up from his small nap and saw his wife standing there. Her lavender tinted eyes showing her emotions. She was happy. Naruto looked at their son Minato's pumpkin; it was a witch inside a full moon. At least Minato got his mother's art skills.

"Mama!" their youngest soon cried the child was only two years old. The woman stood and walked into their son's room. Naruto followed his beloved wife and saw a tiny pumpkin with papers underneath it.

"Mama!" the boy was truly happy to see his mother, she smiled a kind smile. She walked over and hugged their youngest son, a young female walked in. Younger then Minato but older then their youngest.

"Mom, look at my pumpkin," their daughter Hana Kushina walked out, her pumpkin was a simple jack-o-lantern like his younger self made originally.

"Sugoi Hana-chan," the woman said. Naruto took a look at his wife and definitely saw his dream woman and his wife were the same.

"Onii-chan's is still better," Hana said with a pout.

"That's because Minato got a lot of help with your Okaa-san," Naruto said picking up his daughter.

"Honto?" They looked at Minato who gave a small nod; it was as sheepishly as their mother when she was younger.

"Demo," all of them turned to their mother, "Minato-kun did most of the work." Minato brightened at that.

"Now Hana-chan, Minato-kun would you like to help me carve Kotaro-kun's pumpkin?" There was a small smile on her face, and Naruto saw their children's faces brighten.

"HAI!" they both yelled enthusiastically.

Naruto watched as they started to draw what they wanted on the pumpkin. This would be a simple design since it was a tiny pumpkin. They drew a circle on the top of the pumpkin with a small triangle outward so the top could come off and fit in easily. Then small upwards triangles were place near the top, in the center beneath the two upward triangle eyes was an upside down triangle to be the nose.

"Okaa-san!" Little Hana piped up, both parents looked at her, "could you make the mouth a pacifier to make it a baby, it sorta looks like one as it is." Hana was right. Their mother smiled and nodded. Soon they cut the top and were removing the guts. He thought it was still disgusting, apparently so did the kids but they had smiles on their faces. This was the longest part, he knew, they scrapped and scrapped getting out all of the strings and seeds from the pumpkin.

"Otou-san I think this pumpkin had more the mine and Hana's combined!" exclaimed Minato. Naruto laughed and agreed, "it really is like a baby."

"Naruto-kun!" his wife reprimanded him, her voice was still soft though. They were then cutting out the eyes and nose pushing them in. Then all of them watched eagerly as their mother did an intricate pacifier in the baby pumpkin's mouth. When it was finally finished they took the pumpkins outside and placed some candles in them for when night would come they would light the jack-o-lantern's up.

"Come on!" Hana yelled enthusiastically, "let's go get our costumes on."

Naruto hugged his wife around her waist and she smiled at him.

"Aishiteru Hinata-koi,"

"Hai, aisiteru Naruto-kun, however, you are still on trick-or-treat duty, and I'm passing out candy," she turned in his arms and kissed her husband.

Pain surged through him as he awoke; he fell off his bed in the middle of the night. Naruto sighed, another dream about Ms. Hyuuga Hinata, as his wife. It wasn't as if he didn't mind the dreams, well it freaked him out that it was her and he only thought of her as a friend, a dear one at that. But it was also strange how real they seemed and how it lead him to Sasuke and Hinata's now secret of her memories being sealed. He looked at the clock and noticed it was twelve in the afternoon. He let out a yell and jumped out of his bed. He quickly ran towards the door and opened it letting in a burst of cold air. He ran out the door and went to Ichiraku Ramen to get his skipped breakfast. He was going to be late.

He was running. Naruto being lat would mean extra punishment. He was running by and he saw kids carving pumpkins.

"Daddy!" he remembered Hana and Minato's faces as they were carving pumpkins.

"Naruto-kun," he remembered the elder Hinata's soft, yet smiling reprimand. However this time it didn't sound like it was reprimanding him, more of calling him.

"Oi Dobe!" he heard Sasuke's voice and turned. Hinata and Sasuke were at front of the orphanage helping kids carve their pumpkins.

"What did you call me teme!" Naruto yelled and glared at his best friend. Hinata started to giggle and both looked at her. When Naruto asked why Sasuke wasn't at practice Sasuke called him an idiot again.

"Practice was canceled for the day."

"Then why are you here?" for some reason he could hear a tint of over protectiveness in his voice. He blamed the dreams.

"He's helping me carve pumpkins for the orphans in the orphanage," Hinata said with a small smile, her eyes were kind, "Would you like to help N-Naruto-kun?" That was when he noticed her stutter was almost gone with him. He remembered his younger self being helped with Hinata, was that basically what was happening now? She was giving himself to be a child all over again.

"Nah, I'm going to get some training in," he said with a fox-like smile. Hinata smiled.

"M-maybe some o-other time, t-then."

"Yeah," Naruto then ran off. Definitely some other time, he thought.

Sasuke sighed and told Hinata, "He really is a dobe," Hinata giggled and smiled at the lone Uchiha. She looked at the sky with a smile on her face.

"Maybe but I like him anyway."


	4. What is Thanksgiving?

Naruto never got the point of Thanksgiving, it was a random holiday, and as he was now and when he was younger, he never knew the meaning. No one ever taught him the meaning. Well first off, it was foreign holiday, but the meaning went around the world. So when Tsunade said she wanted Naruto to come for Thanksgiving that year he was surprised and asked why? He was punched for that and it wasn't satisfied with the fist in the face answer. He went to the library and found the origin for it and didn't really care about the other country. He also wasn't satisfied with the "you should already know this" that was implied by the book.

He looked for Haruno Sakura, his long time teammate and friend. She was also his long time crush, but slowly that was fading. Slowly he walked trying to find her. As he saw her he yelled out.

"Mou! What do you want Naruto! I have to get home to prepare for Thanksgiving," she said with a scowl.

"That's what I wanted to ask you, what's Thanksgiving?"

"Are you really that stupid?" she raised her eyebrow, "Naruto I don't have time for this, mataku, I have to go." Well apparently Sakura was out of the question. He walked around trying to find who he should ask.

Neji was who he saw next, but knowing Neji he would probably get attacked by the juuken. Tenten was next to him and had her arm around his, he knew if he bugged them now he might not live to see tomorrow. Lee was running with Gai-sensei and he paused them to ask, but they laughed and gave him some ridicules answer he couldn't understand, they said youthfulness a lot. He was never going to find out. He didn't bother with Shikamaru who would say it was too troublesome and not with Chouji who would probably talk about food. Ino would probably smack him upside the head like Sakura. As he thought to team eight he quickly assessed Shino wouldn't help and end up being quiet and leaving, or just tell him straight out. Kiba would probably laugh and call him an idiot for not knowing. He didn't really want to ask anyone. Sai would just be a…well he didn't want to bother. Kakashi and the other senseis may have explained so he set off to find one, but he had a strange feeling he forgot someone in the assessments of the teams.

As he walked he remembered I forgot Sasuke-teme! He still had better luck with a sensei. First on his list would be Iruka-sensei. He walked to the apartment and would figure it out. He felt a snicker in the back of his head. The fox woke up. What is it this time fox, he thought to the prisoner. **I still think your forgetting someone**, the fox said calmly. Well it's too bad I didn't, Naruto retorted ringing the doorbell. After waiting for a few moments and no one answering, he rang it again. Then again. And again. And no one answered. He felt frustrated and started to rap on the door with his knuckles.

"Na-Naruto-kun," a small voice said. He stopped and turned, the young heiress, Hyuuga Hinata was standing there with a bag of groceries in her hands.

"Oh! Hi Hinata-chan!" Naruto said embarrassed, well I did forget someone. The shy girl was easy to look over. Kyuubi intervened that thought, **not when you've been dreaming about her for a while gaki**. Naruto ignored the furball. But it was true; he was haunted by dreams of the "future" supposedly. He could probably write romance novels with the things he got from his dreams. Actual novels not the things that Ero-Senin wrote. She looked a little worried when she saw him dazed for a bit.

"Naruto-kun," her soft voice woke him from his daze.

"Oh Gomen Hinata-chan," he thought for a minute, "hey Hinata-chan, do you know what Thanksgiving is?"

"A h-holiday," she said with a smile. He was going to smack his head but saw she was joking, "Do you mean what do you celebrate," her voice was soft but she didn't stutter. Naruto nodded.

"It's a d-day to be th-thankful for everything you have, had, and everyone you know. It's a day of t-thanks." He could sort of understand it now.

"Ah Thanks Hinata-chan! Well I gotta go Ja ne" he took off running to Tsunade's house leaving the heiress all alone.

"Yeah, see you," she whispered watching his retreating form. She turned and left herself.

Naruto had a pretty good time at the Thanksgiving dinner that Tsunade had set up. Apparently Shizune made it. It was for him, Shizune, and Tonton. There was also pictures of people they cared about who had passed on or wasn't present. It was more then he expected and he was very grateful for it. He also left for home on a full stomach and could just lie in bed for the next few days.

That night when he slept, he had no dream, either he was full of stuffing or it just didn't come. When he awoke in the morning he thought it to be one of the best in his life, but it wasn't. He didn't feel right about not having the dream as he usually did. That morning as he walked around town he heard a strange rumor and couldn't get most of it.

"No fair!" a fan girl of Sasuke's yelled.

"Yep," another said, "he is finally taken off the market." He felt a little happy for Sakura as he finally heard the rumor that Sasuke had a girlfriend now. Suddenly a hush fell over the market place, well the fan girls that is as he saw Sasuke.

"Oi Sasuke-teme!" he yelled out but blanked when he saw that the teme had a small grin on his face. A girl was next to him, not one he was expecting either. The girl was Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of the Hyuuga clan, she smiled at the Uchiha. Then something in the pit of his stomach became noticeable to him, he didn't know what the feeling was but he didn't like it.

"Naruto-kun," he remembered her voice say it the last dream it was warm and caring and loving. Last night was just darkness, dream to preoccupy his mind just his unconsciousness. Now as he stared at the newly formed couple he didn't know what to feel.


	5. Christmas Eve's Loss and Gain

He couldn't help but wonder when the predicament happened that his friend had gotten together with Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata was kind and always helpful, and wouldn't his best friend tell him. Sakura would also know about this. Sakura didn't seem fazed though when he confronted the day after. Sakura was sad and had a little tear in her eyes but other then that she knew it was going to happen. Sakura then proceeded to move onward in her life, saying a good bye to her friend Naruto and walked on a path that Naruto saw he couldn't take. He felt as if he was stuck on the path not moving forwards or back. He felt stuck waiting though everyone else was moving along the paths of life. He knew that he wanted to move backwards stop something, he didn't know what, from happening but it was too late for that.

The next day he Sakura walking with a smile next to an exuberant Rock Lee. Lee was jumping up and down and pulled the pinkette into a bone crushing hug. She just laughed, and Naruto saw that this was the happiest it has been for her in months. He didn't interfere or challenge bushy brows. Ino was walking down the street and called hello to him putting out poinsettias for the holiday season and he waved back and smiled. Then he heard her squeal as she turned around. He looked and saw Chouji standing there with a grin and something in his hands. He put the gifts down to catch his girlfriend who was running towards him. For some reason it made him give a small smile seeing the two act that way with each other. He continued to watch and to yell that he would see them later. Once again he saw the path where he was standing still and those two were walking forward with their heads to the sun.

Christmas Eve, it was one of the good feeling time of the year and it made him have mixed feelings. It was that night when he started getting the weird dreams and now, well, since Thanksgiving they had disappeared. He walked into his home feeling himself not moving on the path towards anything just staying and waiting. He took a shower and closed his eyes, he felt as if he was missing something. That feeling was haunting him and he had to find out what it was it was driving him nuts. He just couldn't take it and the feeling of not knowing was more then enough. He lied out on his couch and felt his eyes close and then he opened them. Then they closed and opened no more.

A girl watched over him and he saw that she had a kind look but was sad. She watched over. I can not influence, he heard in his mind, and it was her choice, but how I hoped it would be you. She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair, he noticed he was sleeping and willed himself to awaken but it wouldn't work. I hope that you will be happy, father of my friend Kushina, her words were whispers. I can only ask you watch over my Okaa-chan, you know her she's Sakura-chan. I know hoping the future will change is wrong, but I was hoping, the way you're stuck in you're path, that maybe it would be worth it. The girl's pink hair but black eyes stared at him. Her lips trembled. Please get out of this slump uncle. Wake up! What happened was the strangest thing. It was like she was water or something because it was water that fell everywhere once she closed her eyes. She looked like she melted, and he immediately sat up.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" he heard a voice ask. He knew that voice, and he immediately turned. Kind eyes stared at him and they showed worry. The woman's beauty was something that couldn't be compared to, at least to him it was. She reached out to touch him and he allowed it. She caressed his cheek; her soft hands had some calluses but they weren't rough at all. He felt her caress fall along the line of his birthmarks on his face. He grabbed her hand and kept it there, just loving being with her. He just smiled, "Nothing my love, nothing."

She frowned and withdrew his hand; he grabbed her hand back and kissed her fingertips. It made her blush like it always did. She didn't believe what he said, but being in her presence made everything that was bad, feel less.

"It was just a dream," she waited for him to continue, "I was younger and I saw Sakura-chan's daughter, Mikoto-chan, talking to me saying she hoped that I would end up with someone, I was confused and still am." Though I think she meant you, he thought. His wife gave a sigh and wrested her head back. He turned and sat down correctly, for he was sleeping on her lap early. She placed her head on his shoulder and he smiled. A red fox jumped on his wife's lap and she gave a giggle. Who knew that the Kyuubi no Yoko could ever like a human? Well the fox wasn't the Kyuubi but named after him for a small joke.

"Hinata-koi stay with me," Naruto just stated as she was falling a sleep.

"Always."

Naruto woke up and saw he was on the couch, the dreams were back and he felt a little giddy but something made him stop. The emptiness that he felt was gone and he felt he stepped a little on the path. He shook his head. I don't like her that way, he thought, I don't. He shook his head. He looked at the clock, midnight.

"Merry Christmas," he mumbled not feeling so merry. It started to snow.

The morning of Christmas he was sitting on the Hokage heads and saw the form of Hyuuga Hinata talking to Sakura. Sakura broke down crying and then hugged Hinata and yelled out thanks and ran. Naruto confused jumped down.

"Hey what happened?" Hinata jumped surprised.

"Naruto-kun!" she yelled, well yelling for Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan, so what happened?"

"I told her that Sasuke-san wanted to see her," Naruto was confused.

"But isn't he your boyfriend," Hinata stared doe-eyed and then bust into a fit of giggles.

"Eh, what did I say?" he asked as Hinata continued to laugh, "Hinata!"

"Go-Gomen, gomen Naruto-kun," he liked her laughter, "Demo," she was laughing again.

"Sasuke-san…Sasuke-san is my cousin, however distant. I was helping him heal and," she broke out laughing again, "I was also helping him with a favor, we were close friends when we were little. I got to go Naruto-kun, sorry, but Sasuke-san and I are not dating."

Naruto stared at her retreating form. She managed to stop giggling and gave a proper goodbye. He laughed at the girl. He had never heard her laugh so much, but then again he didn't know her that much. So she and Sasuke weren't dating, he realized he felt relieved but didn't understand why. Suddenly he remembered something that was from that February, when Sasuke kissed Hinata. He felt a pang. Suddenly he started to run and yell.

"I'm not jealous of that Teme!"

Sasuke who was talking to Sakura at their teams old training ground just sighed, "That dobe is such a retard." Sakura just nodded and laughed. Until caught in her boyfriend's embrace.


	6. Belated Fools

Naruto shook his head he had to be dreaming, this wasn't like any other dream he had though. He was him, the age he was right now and he was walking with Sakura, his long time crush. When he thought that something panged in him. A forgotten memory perhaps. Naruto was ecstatic to say the least to be with his long time crush. He walked with her through the town, he asked her on a date, and she finally said yes. He led her, blindfolded, through the village and took it off at a restaurant.

"Ah! Wow Naruto! It's not Ichiraku, I'll definitely have to tell Ino about this," Sakura said.

"Huh?"

"Well everyone really just supposed that you would take your first date to Ichiraku's stand because you practically live there." Naruto gave a laugh and scratched his head but he was still a little confused.

The two were brought to their table and in front of them was a stage. The curtain was closed and Naruto wasn't expecting this at all. One of the people went up and he assumed it was the manager.

"Tonight we're having a special guest play up here so put your hands together and cheer real loud," she was so peppy and Sakura was looking earnestly at the stage he didn't bother with the rest. A waitress came over and asked for their drink orders and they were already for their food so they ordered that as well. Naruto was a little nervous, but he heard something. It was a haunting melody. He looked up and at the stage and heard Sakura gasp.

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were sitting on the stage with one other guy. Shino and Kiba had these guitars but with loose strings. Kiba opened his mouth and started to sing. At first Naruto was going to boo jokingly but the music itself was haunting and the lyrics made him shut up. Hinata sat listening to the music and joined in on her part, her melody and Kiba's intertwining and everyone was quiet listening. The whole band sung at the chorus but Kiba's and Hinata's were heard primarily. Shino's could be heard. He blinked and instead of the three he knew as team eight sat a girl with blonde hair a man with blonde hair and another with brown. None looking as team eight. He shook his head and saw team eight once more. He blinked as he watched them, they seemed to be enjoying themselves singing and playing up there.

A glass shattered, everyone turned and he saw that on the glass was a flower and on certain people there were flowers on their shoulders or head. The song faded away and Kiba gave a small frown then started to laugh.

"Dang I try it once and break a wine glass. Hinata's so far the best out of us, right Shino?" Shino just gave a nod. There were white, red, and blue flowers all over the place. The white were primarily on people while there was some blue and red on the people. The flowers disappeared as wisps of colored air.

"Kiba-kun, we should start another number," he heard the shy heiress say. The haunting melody was surrounded them still and he couldn't believe that team eight did it.

"Which one?" Kiba asked.

"Far," Shino said only one word of the title. Kiba smirked and said it was a good choice. All of them got up and changed the stage around. Kiba grabbed another guitar and Shino went to a keyboard. Kiba had a big smirk on his face, it was like the whole band transformed. As Hinata got in place it seemed her clothes had completely changed, but it was still the same outfit she had on when she sang the earlier song. There was a glint in all of their eyes.

The waitress came and delivered their food, she looked at the group on the stage and smiled.

"Amazing aren't they,"

"Yeah," Sakura said in awe. Naruto gave a frown. This was supposed to be his date where Sakura saw how cool he was and they lived happily ever after…or some random junk like that, but here they both are getting distracted by the group on stage.

As the group turned he saw each turn into the person he saw before. Shino's face was visible, but it wasn't him. It wasn't any of them. Why? Why am I thinking this band is Hinata, Kiba, and Shino? This melody was once more haunting, but this one was more upbeat and had a rock feel to it. As the lead singer moved he saw Hinata in her. He saw Kiba, and Shino as well. This had to be them. It's a genjutsu he thought.

As their song ended they started to clean up, but Kiba grabbed the microphone and yelled a "thank you" to the now cheering crowd. Sakura was cheering her lungs out and then she sat down.

"Man, that guitarist and the keyboardist were hot," she said happily, digging into her meal.

"Sakura, that was Kiba and Shino," he said wondering his friend's mental stability.

"What are you talking about Naruto-baka, they didn't even look like Kiba and Shino." The band finished cleaning up and was talking to each other, Naruto looked and saw team eight and that was it, this time.

"Naruto, I finally accept you on a date and here you are starring at the band," she said with mock anger, finally a small smirk appeared on her face, "ahh, I see, you think the female singer's cute…what was her name…Hina." Naruto just stared at Sakura in shock.

"What?"

"That's her name, Hina. The guitarist was Kano and the keyboardist was Shiba. The drummer, who was also hot, is Daiki," Sakura said all knowingly.

He saw a movement to the stage and saw Sasuke walking towards Hinata and picked her up. She gave a slight gasp and laughed. He felt a pang and felt himself start to glare.

"Sasuke," he whispered.

"Where?!" Sakura stood up looking around, "Naruto, you idiot, he's not here!" He blinked and saw the person who was Sasuke but it wasn't. Just someone similar looking to him.

Naruto shook his head clearing his thoughts while walking Sakura home. Such a weird date, he thought. Sakura didn't see it. He saw Hinata walking by as Sakura said hi. Hinata waved and walked by. Naruto turned and looked at her as she was past him. He could've sworn he heard her humming a part of the songs he just heard.

Naruto woke up in his bed, the sun hitting his face. Was that a dream? He thought. It did seem to good to be true. Having a date with Sakura, she even kissed him on the cheek when it was over. He racked his brain over the night's events and in his memories only the band that did not look anything like team eight was singing and playing. Was he imagining things?

Team eight sat in the woods waiting for Kurenai to get there to start training, though it wasn't required for them anymore, they liked to train as a group. Kiba was laughing.

"I can't believe all of Konoha eleven, no all of Konoha fell for it!" Last night they had hit every spot where their friends were at, or just in the park, and disguised themselves and sang. Sometimes letting the genjutsu fade so that their friends could see who they were and get extremely confused. Then the memories of their friends were muddled because of the genjustu as well. Being under a genjustu master does have it's perks.

"There was the Uchiha who saw through it though," Shino stated calmly.

"That's true," Hinata said smiling softly.

"Eh, he has the sharingan so he doesn't count, he probably saw through it," Kiba reasoned, "strange he was only at the last gig. Did you see Naruto's face though?" They all gave a laugh.

"And Hinata's idea in the end to go by them singing or humming one of the songs, man that was priceless."

"Let me guess, my old genin team up to no good," Kurenai arrived. Kiba filled her in and Shino and Hinata added in where they seemed necessary.

"Sheesh, genjustu isn't to be used for pranks," Kurenai said, not really scolding for she was quite proud of her team.

"But Sensei," little Hinata spoke up, "it's not our fault we missed April Fool's day."


	7. First Day of School

Naruto waved to Iruka watching all the kids walking into the academy for the first time. Though some of his memories of the academy weren't the best, they weren't bad ones. Two kids waved at him and ran into the academy he smiled and walked over to Iruka.

Iruka smiled at the boy who used to be his student. He greeted those who entered for the first time and those who were entering again so they could continue to learn. Iruka looked up and saw the smiling blonde standing next to the tree and gave a smile. He then looked to his new charges and then to the kids who waved to the blonde. A young girl with long black hair ran up and said good morning to her new teacher. She was excited. The boy, with blonde hair, was shy but he smiled and soon was as active as his sister. He seemed to be a prankster and just needed to get out of the initial shyness to become outgoing. Sort of like his mother, Iruka thought solemnly.

Naruto walked over and said hello to Iruka. Iruka greeted the blonde back and hurried some kids to class.

"So another year of teaching ey, Iruka-sensei," Naruto joked.

"Yeah, more brats like you going to become ninja," Iruka laughed at Naruto's scowl.

"Aren't you getting a little old to be a teacher," he said to the man who was only in his mid thirties.

"How about Kakashi then wouldn't he be ancient." Iruka smiled and Naruto frowned. Damn loopholes.

"Iruka-sensei!" a cry yelled as a woman dashed into Naruto's view he felt something, he didn't know it, but it was something. The woman had long hair, which he always sort of liked, but she didn't notice him really.

"Iruka-sensei," the woman was a little out of breath as if she was running for her life. He gave a frown, ninja shouldn't be out of breath from a run around the city.

"Iruka-sensei, could you please give this to my kids," she said. Naruto's world sort of crashed, the woman had kids. How was that possible?

"Hinata-chan how are you out of breath?" Iruka asked. Hinata had kids! Naruto's mind was going for a whirl.

"I was training with Gai and Lee when I remembered that the kids' father would be taking them to school and would probably forget their lunches, looks like I was right." Iruka chuckled, Naruto was going to be in trouble, "Don't worry I'll take it to them," Iruka started to leave when he heard:

"Hinata! Your married! Who? When? How?" Hinata looked at Naruto incredulously.

"To you, Naruto. You're acting strange, what's wrong?" She place her hand on his head as if taking his temperature. He suddenly had flashbacks of everything. He chuckled and said it was his bad. His arm snaked its way around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She let out a squeak, one he loved to hear, and saw her give him a frown. He let out a laugh and went to give her a kiss.

Naruto woke up, with a cold sweat, what was with these dreams lately. They came and went as they please and made him feel out of sync with his normal patterns. Heck after the first dream he ran away from Hinata for about two weeks. Also why was it about the academy. Oh that's right Konohamaru was talking about how happy he was that he didn't have to go back this year and how Iruka was preparing for it. Strange how the mind works.

He gave a quick look at the clock 9:30. He let a small curse, he was late and Sakura would surely hit him for it. As he ran to the training grounds, he ran past the academy to say hello to Iruka. However he saw someone he didn't expect to see. Hyuuga Hinata was giving a hug to a small kid who had the brown-black hair and who ran to the academy. He slowed down to stop and ask a question.

"Hey Hinata, that your kid?" Immediately color rushed to her face and he felt a smile tug at his lips.

"N-no, h-he's my c-cousin attending the a-academy for the first time." She stuttered, not expecting him, "Gomen Naruto-kun, I have to go!" she immediately disappeared into some leaves and Naruto smacked his head.

"Why didn't I do that earlier!"

A/N: This one is for school starting soon…ewww.


	8. Oh The Pain of a Black Friday

Naruto had heard Sakura talking about it for the past week, it was tomorrow, and he had just learned about Thanksgiving, sheesh. Thing was she was making him go with him, to this Black Friday. He hung his head, he really didn't want to go, it was something about shopping and how everything was discounted. He could clearly remember what she said, "Naruto, you better come with me or I will punch you into next Tuesday," there was some other stuff, but he had to feel a little happy, it was like her asking him on a date. Only thing was the shopping part, sure 98% of Konoha accepted him now, but there was that 2% still that hated him for containing Kyuubi.

As he was getting ready to leave his house to go to Tsunade-baa-chan's he heard a small knock on the door and saw team eight standing there.

"Hey Kiba, Shino, Hinata," something tightened in him when he said their names, the whole date with Sakura came back to him, how the band members he saw kept reminding him of them.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba said with a smile, Akamaru barked downstairs.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Shino said calmly.

"Ah, you too," Naruto said smiling. He looked at Hinata who was blushing, as usual, but she had a box in her hands. She quickly thrust the box into his hands while whispering Happy Thanksgiving.

"What's this for?" he asked looking at the box.

"It's a gift from us to you, baka, it's a pie!" Kiba yelled, and started mumbling on how stupid Naruto was. Naruto and Kiba started to glare at each other about to start a fight. Shino sighed and told Hinata that they were going to be late and if Kiba wanted to start a fight then it was up to him. Hinata nodded and once more gave a pleading look to Kiba before walking down the stairs saying Happy Thanksgiving once more before she disappeared from sight.

Kiba sighed and mumbled something like, "your lucky she likes you and that it's a holiday," before he walked down the stairs. He felt Kyuubi chuckling within him and shook his head making the sound go away.

"Crap I'm going to be late!" he yelled before quickly taking off.

The next day he went to meet Sakura at the promised bridge, and she did not look happy. Her toe was tapping, her mouth was in a scowl, and her arms were crossed. Not to mention that her green eyes were glaring at him, and they were mad.

"You're late Naruto!" she said very loud. It wasn't like the Kakashi yell but it was like the she was going to kill him yell. He apologized like usual, meaning scratching his head with the goofy smile, she just sighed and told him to come with her. Why did the shops have to open so early, it was 3:30 in the morning, and when Sakura told him that it was late for them to be going now, his mouth dropped, how long did people wait for this shopping thing.

The entire day was filled with him being caught in storms of people grabbing for something Sakura wanted. People were scratching, kicking, pulling, and pushing to get to items. This was probably worse then going on a three month S ranked mission, at least then he had the fox to help if he needed it. The fox was just laughing now singing Naruto's getting beat by civilians, and the like, for some reason the fox liked it when he got beat up. When it was finally over, he could feel new bruises forming and the fox said he wouldn't heal any of them, just because he didn't feel like it. Naruto frowned at that and decided to ask Sakura if she would heal them.

"You got hurt, while shopping, Naruto you're the biggest idiot I've ever met!" she yelled. He felt his head drop.

He finally got to his bed a little achy when he remembered the ointment Hinata gave him on his last mission and he went and grabbed it. Immediately the bruises started to heal, he felt the fox was helping now along with the ointment, why, he didn't know. As he finally lay down on his bed he heard a voice, **How long are you going to keep being in denial**. _What?_** You know what I mean, you know that the pink haired **_**girl**_** is in love with someone else. **_People break up_. **You're an idiot, to not see what's in front of you**. _Hey, What do you mean? Fuzzball!_

The fox ran around the woman's feet yipping and jumping playfully. The woman laughed and bent down to pet the fox, who licked her face ecstatically. The fox turned and yipped earning the woman a small shock. She looked up and saw him and smilled. He felt a warm feeling within him growing, something was different. She walked over and laughed at him, "How is it that you always manage to hurt yourself on Black Friday." He laughed as well with her, "You know I thought that being Hokage for the past two/three Black Fridays I've done would keep me from getting hurt, but it doesn't."

"Most people don't get hurt during Black Friday," she joked, "I guess you're just one of the lucky ones."

He smirked and kissed her, she would now have to wait for the special present he got her, and she smiled and looked down at her stomach knowing he would have to wait for her telling him the good news. Kyuubi laughed in his stomach once more, **Your mate seems to have a sense of humor and a bit of a mean streak**,Kyuubi thought. _Hinata mean, never._ The Kyuubi just laughed, sure not telling your mate that you are pregnant for a couple of months isn't mean. Hinata smiled in the kiss, he would just have to wait until Christmas, hopefully he doesn't do something rash, like yell really loud so Suna could hear.

A/N: Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving, and those who are shopping today, have fun and good luck, I don't think we want another Wal-Mart incident like last year. Oh yeah, this dream, not the day, is set before the first chapter's dreams. It's a dream, who said they have to go in order.


	9. New Years Party

Naruto really couldn't remember what he did last night. It was New Years Day and of course he had to do all the traditional stuff today like going to the temple and such. It wasn't his favorite day though; it was mainly a day for families, which always jabbed him. He didn't have a family, sure he had his makeshift family but they all had families which they could be spending it with them.

The Hokage sighed and put his head on his desk. One thing her really liked about this day though, no paperwork. He tried thinking of what happened last night. Sasuke-teme was holding a party at his house for the New Years countdown, something Naruto never really cared for in the past. As he got there Sakura made sure to tell him that he had to kiss someone when the clock struck twelve for the first New Years kiss. At first he wanted to be Sakura's but just smiled and new it wouldn't happen, she still loved Sasuke and she really didn't want her to go psycho on him.

Sakura made sure to invite girls so everyone would be matched up for the event.

"Temari! What are you doing here?" he asked when he saw the desert blonde. She gave a smile and rolled her eyes, "I'm here for the treaties and business work with Sunagakure remember, and I just came early." Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, he had forgotten.

Naruto put his head on his desk, he could remember that much right now. His hangover didn't really help, or at least he thought he would have a hangover if the fox in his stomach wasn't keeping it bay, too bad the fox couldn't help with memory loss from hangovers. Probably just physical stuff, Naruto decided. With that thought a sharp pain hit his head a pulsating headache like a migrane hit him hard. As it started to subside he growled and thought, stupid fox. His head was on the desk, and still pulsating but it was slowly getting better.

Music was pounding and people were dancing, well more like grinding or having dry sex. Naruto couldn't help but laugh, he walked over to the scowling Sasuke, "Didn't know you liked so much company." He joked. Sasuke just shot him a glare that said I will kill you if you don't shut up, but Naruto just laughed. He didn't think the party shouldn't have got so big with just the Rookie 11 with Sai and Sasuke plus some extras but it actually did.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and glared at the guy she was dancing with. The guy ran away like a bat out of hell.

"What are all these people doing here?" Sasuke growled looking at her in the eyes.

"Partying?" she said with a small guilty smile. Naruto rolled his eyes and walked away yelling a small bye to them, and he did not want to get in a fight today. He smiled, their fight would probably end with a make out session or something, which he really doesn't want to see.

"Ah, Naruto!" he looked over at Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Temari who had called him over, more specifically Ino. He grimaced at that, she probably wanted to kill him after the mission he just gave them. He walked over cautiously.

"Oh Baka, I'm not going to kill you over that mission!" Ino yelled, when Naruto looked up she was laughing, "it was actually quite amusing."

"Troublesome Woman, only for you," Shikamaru mumbled.

"What happened," Naruto didn't get to the report yet, that was the second's job.

"Well let's just say Shikamaru had a stinky experience," Chouji started to chuckle.

"Shikamaru fell into something, which we don't want to know what it was." Temari started to laugh as well, then she patted Shikamaru's head before laughing some more.

Sakura stood up on a box and yelled out that the countdown was beginning in 10. Everyone started to countdown, even Naruto. Happy New Year. Naruto grabbed a girl and kissed her. Sorta surprised when she didn't hit him. The first firework went off. She leaned into him trying to deepen the kiss. He noticed her chakra, she wasn't a ninja. He broke the kiss and thanked her and started to watch the display. Something was irking him as he took the drinks that were being passed out and drunk himself into the night, toasting the New Year.

Naruto woke up remembering everything, his dream. He actually had no clue who the girl he kissed was, Konoha was a relatively large village and he felt a little bad that he took her first kiss of the New Year, but it didn't seem that she minded. Naruto got a little smug thinking, who would when they are kissed by their hokage. His stomach growled and he decided to go get some ramen.

As he reached the ramen shop he saw a girl he knew walking out.

"Ah, Hinata-chan," she turned around holding Ichiraku ramen ready to go.

"Hokage-sama," she said bowing with a small smile. He frowned at that, he wanted his friends to call him by his name and not his title; they were his friends after all. For some reason he felt a little embarresed seeing Hinata, he scratched the back of his head.

"So Hinata, why didn't I see you at the party yesterday?" trying to act cool he pulled a common subject, he didn't see some of his friends yesterday.

"My little sister, Hanabi, was sick so I was taking care of her." Hinata smiled, "Naruto-kun, I got to go or the ramen will get cold and I want to get this to her still warm."

"Oh, yeah…well see you later then." He said, she smiled and bowed then ran off into the snow, disappearing from view.

Naruto stepped in wondering why Ichiraku was even open, and when he asked he was just told that they were expecting him, and that the Hyuga heiress put in an order yesterday so she could pick it up today. Something struck a note but he couldn't remember it. Naruto shrugged, eh probably wasn't important.

A/N: Sorry, it's probably not as good as it could be but it was just a quick one for new years and on little sleep too. HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE and I hope you have a great year.


End file.
